La vida de Twilight Sparkle
by celestiasparkle
Summary: la historia de mi vida twilight sparkle cuenta la historia de como conoció a la persona que fue cambiando su modo de ver las cosas junto con aventuras, y momentos románticos, luego de un tiempo cada una de sus amigas se va separando porque ya tienen una nueva vida, pero hay personas que cuando ven a alguien feliz quieren hacer todo por aplastarte, pero recibe la ayuda de dos amigas
1. capitulo 1:el inicio

La vida de Twilight Sparkle

Capitulo 1: El inicio

Mi vida ... mi vida es como el de cualquier otra persona normal en este mundo... si , demasiado normal... eso creo . Hace unos años pues obviamente estaba estudiando en la escuela básica de Canterlot High, ahí conocí a todas las que son ahora mis mejores amigas , fui la mejor ... la mas sobresaliente de la escuela ,la que siempre era tomada como una buen líder... y hasta algunos quisieron que fuera su... ya saben novia pero no estaba lista aun ,y no estaba en mis prioridades... en fin . Todo era como siempre , entraba a clases y salia con mis amigas a tomarnos un descanso , aveces nos quedábamos en casa de Rarity o Fluttershy cuando teníamos trabajos en equipo y debíamos llegar muy temprano a la escuela , y habían veces que solo hacíamos pillamadas , era raro que a las demás no les gustaba la idea de hacer las pillamadas en una de sus casas , pues Apple Jack vivía en la granja con su abuela y hermanos , Rainbow Dash vive sola y como vive sola era obvio que era un desastre ahí en su casa ... y pues quizá tenia pena de que viéramos como vivía ella , Pinkie Pie , nahhhh.. es Pinkie pie era lógico que si iríamos a su casa.. iríamos a una fiesta que nunca acabaría... y pues yo... yo vivía en una biblioteca y quien quisiera hacer una pillamada o fiesta en una biblioteca ... es mas no podía hacerlo mis padres eran los dueños , y claro que no lo iban a permitir , ellos eran demasiado estrictos con migo en este tiempo, apenas era una adolescente de 16 años... que mas podía hacer?... nada absolutamente nada en mi supuesta casa yo no podía hacer otra cosa que solo estudiar y estudiar era tan aburrido estar atendiendo la biblioteca cuando se suponía eran tus días libres de la escuela... era injusto! no lo creen , pues creo que no , pero esto es apenas algo antes del comienzo de mi verdadera historia , pues es mejor que la que les estoy contando , aunque tenga un poco de sufrimiento mas adelante de esta historia, pero se que valdrá la pena de contarlo...


	2. capitulo 2: Mi vida apenas comienza

Aqui las siglas de los personajes.

PP: Pinkie Pie, AJ: Apple Jack, RD: Rainbow Dash, Ry: Rarezas, F: Fluttershy

TS: Twilight Sparkle, FS: Flash Sentry, SS: Sunset Shimer

Capitulo 2:

Mi vida apenas comienza

Desde que entre a la universidad, las cosas ya habían cambiado bastante, para que yo lo notara, mis amigas se habían ido a diferentes universidades ya que cada una es diferente, cada una quiso estudiar algo diferente , pues yo quise estudiar medicina, y el resultado de eso fue... estar cargando todos los días libros pesados que al final del día terminabas con un gran dolor de espalda. Bueno pero ahi no es donde comienza la historia... pues para no hacerlos esperar tanto comenzamos ahora...

Primeramente ya no vivo en una bliblioteca! , ahora tengo mi propio apartamento en la ciudad cerca de la universidad... mis padre se fueron de vacasiones a un crucero... ¡vaya ! de donde pudieron haber sacado tanto dinero, no lo se , y no me interesa, lo unico que me interesa es seguirles contando mi historia . Mientras estudiaba muchas cosas pasaban, pero para eso retrocedamos un poco , fue en el tiempo que estaba con mis amigas almorzando , en un restaurante fino que a rarity le encantaba ... y claro que comiamos gratis , despues de todo el dueño del restaurante era su padre

TS:emm...emmm...eeeemm ... esta..comida .. esta (tragó) ... deliciosa rarity

AJ: no quiere decir que mi comida no siga siendo deliciosa ... pero esto es lo mejor que he probado

Ry: bueno ya que a todas les ha encantado , esperen ha probar el platillo especial que ha hecho mi padre para ustedes...

RD: quee? otro platillo mas , pero rarity yo...

TODAS: Rainbow Dash!

RD: nahhh, Olvidalo

je,je no se pero ese dia todas esepto rainbow dash teniamos un hambre increible

PADRE DE RARITY: Taran! bon apetit

Ry: gracias papá ( el padre asintio con la cabeza y una agradable sonrisa) . Chicas tengo algo muy importante que decirles... aproveche esta garn cena para poder darles la noticia de...

AJ: De que dulzura ?

Ry: hah, estoy embarazada...

despues de eso todas nos quedamos un momento en silencio, es mas parecio una eternidad el ver la cara de rarity palida por la noticia y nosotras si decir nada a cambio hasta que yo hable

TS: Felicidades Rarity !

Ry: oh , gracias

luego yo y las demas la fuimos a abrazar pero alguien faltaba allí ...

RD: Bueno... felicidades rarity en serio ... pero no eres demasiado.. es decir joven para estar embarazada , ni siquiera has conseguido trabajo rarity!, como vas a mantener al...

en ese momento yo me enoje por lo que ella le decia...

TS: CALLATE RAINBOW DASH! . Tu siempre.. siempre tienes un pretexto o razon para hablar, no te vasto por lo menos el quedarte con solo felicidades rarity!

Ry: crepúsculo ..

TS: no rarity! dejame hablar con ella ...

Ry : TWILGHT ! ella... ella tiene razon

en ese momento me calle , por que rainbow dash tendria razon ?, se supone que eso habia lastimado a rarity...

Ry : rainbow dash te lo agradesco

fueron las ultimas palabras de rarity y se largo de allí

TS: conociendote me imagino que despues de tanta palabra le ibas a decir que abortara no es así ?... eres cruel rainbows dash ... y esa no es la manera de representar lo que eres tu ... Lealtad

Bueno esa fue la primera separacion entre amigas que tuvimos por un tiempo pero , poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando...


	3. capitulo 3: mas problemas

Capitulo 3: Mas problemas

Desde ese dia, todo fue diferente , nos comunicabamos menos , ya no haciamos noches de amigas... pobre Rarity ... Rainbow dash tenia razon pero fue muy pesada a la ves , pasamos semanas asi . Un dia me encontre a fluttershy comprando ropa en una boutique que no era de Rarity ! , no lo pude creer ella siempre le compraba ropa a rarity es mas ella tenia de la tela que le encantaba a Fluttershy ... algodon de seda , pues no me quise quedar alli parada solo viendo , fui hasta alla a saludarla

TS: hola fluttershy , que sorpresa encontrarte por aqui

F: ah , hola twilight, que haces tu aqui?

TS: eeeh.. solo de compras , al igual que tu , oye y por que ya no vas a comprar donde Rarity? , acaso se pelearon de nuevo

F: em... no, ella ... ella se ...

Desde ese entonces comenzo a llorar y ni siquiera me queria imaginar lo que iba a decir, no queria pensar que iba ser algo malo... tome a Fluttershy y la abrace para que se calmara un poco.

TS: bien.. tranquila fluttershy yo se cuanto amas a rarity y sea lo que sea estare aqui para apoyarte

F: ella se fue!... twilight me dejo, puedes creerlo la persona que me entendia se fue , mi mejor amiga...

TS: si lo se , y por favor fluttershy dime a donde se fue... e iremos a buscarla

F: no lo se ,ella solo me dijo, que no podia soportar mas vivr en este lugar... que se iba ir a otro lugar , luego de eso se echo a llorar sobre su cama, no pude soportar verla tan triste que me large, eso fue todo

TS: bien... tranquila , te prometo que la encontraremos fluttershy te lo prometo... te lo prometo

Asi es como entendi el porque ella compraba en otro lugar , si rarity se fue, se fue todo de ella...

Al dia siguiente, nos pusimos en ir a la que era antes la Boutique Carrusel , pero nos llevamos una sorpresa el ver dos camiones que al parecer llevaban todo el negocio, fuimos y quisimos preguntar a los señores de mudanza para donde iban

TS: disculpe señor nosotras somos amigas de la propietaria de este lugar, podria decirnos por favor, a donde llevan todo esto

Señor: oh! lo siento jovencita pero no es donde la propietaria que llevamos todas estas cosas, es donde tendra su negocio es lejos de donde ella esta... pero podemos llevarlas hasta alla , al parecer ella estaria alli esperandonos

F: seria de gran ayuda señor muchas gracias

Señor: no hay de que

Bueno... pueden decir que eso fue demaciado facil , je je , ademas el señor se veia muy amable desde el principio

Señor: bueno ya llegamos , pueden bajar.

TS: podemos ayudar a entrar las cosas?, es que queremos que sea una sorpresa el que nos encuentre alli , despues de todo nos trajieron hasta aqui

Señor: oh, esta bien, gracias

F: twilight ... y si no nos quiere ver , y si es por eso que se fue... o si quiere estar sola... y que tal si se molesta

TS: calma fluttershy no va a pasar, no asi... bien llegamos , dejemos esto aqui

Y alli paso...

Ry: chicas?...

TS- F: Rarity!

Luego Fluttershy salio a abrazarla... se siente tan bien el ayudar a una amiga ,aun cuando todo se habia perdido la amistad volvio a renacer, una verdadera aventura se acerca pero antes tendremos que pasar por mucho para llegar a lo que realmente se tratara esta historia

Tendran que ver todo por lo que voy a pasar y enfrentar para que entiendad el final de la historia, mi historia...


	4. Capitulo 4:Amor a primera vista(1parte)

Capitulo 4: amor a primera vista ( 1 parte )

bueno ... sigamos

volvamos al tiempo en que yo , fluttershy y rarity decidimos acompañarnos los ultimos años de secundaria en la escuela... bueno no les voy a mentir , fueron los mejores dos ultimos años de nuestras vidas... claro , mientras duro...

Ry: vamos chicas , se nos hara tarde otra vez !

TS: em... Rarity , creo que no encuento mis zapatos , no los encuentro en ninguna parte !

F: em , twilight...

TS: ahora no fluttershy , no encuentro mis malditos zapatos !

F: em... , twilight , yo ...

Ry : twilight , no te preocupes , yo te prestare uno de los mios

TS: no no no no no no noooooo! , no puede ser , primero el reloj , despues la terea de quimica , y ahora mis ...

F: TWILIGHT!

... Admito que ... me vuelvo algo paranoica ... en ocasiones así , je je

F: em ... yo , yo encontre tus zapatos

TS: je je , em gracias fluttershy , hay que pena , donde los hallaste?

F: eeeeh , bajo tu cama

Ibamos ya de camino a la escuela, pensando cada quien en su cabeza, yo no tenia idea de que era lo que ellas pensaban , pero yo si ...

TS: * ¿como sera este año? , ¿conocere a alguien?, o sera un año dificil... *

Tantas cosas invadian mi cabeza , queria que mi vida fuera diferente a partir de ese momento, pero las cosas no resultaron como me las habia imaginado,bueno la mayoria de veces fueron los mejores pero , habian excursiones en las cuales pocos decidiamos en acampar , o hacer pillamadas yyyyyy muchas cosas mas ,a la vez hubieron tantos problemas en ese momento de mi vida... que , que solo ... saben que mejor para no aburrirlos tanto, saltemonos a la parte de la graduacion , fue el dia que lo conoci a el ...

Ry: Vamos twilight! no seas aguafiestas, por favor ven a bailar con nosotras

F: si twilight vamos

TS: no lo se , es que no soy muy buena para eso, mejor las vere a ustedes desde aqui

Ry: no Twilight Sparkle , recuerda Pinkie Promise ,prometiste que te divertirias con nosotras, vamos no seas así..

TS: valla legado que les dejo Pinkie Pie... esta bien , ire , de todos modos nadie puede romper una promesa Pinkie , verdad?

F: haci se habla

en todo eso ibamos caminando hacia la pista de baile cuando derrepente...

*choque* ups, perdon no te habia visto , oh no! moje tu vestido que estupido soy , dejame limpiarlo...

TS: oh no , no te preocupes dejalo haci

¿?: oye disculpame en serio no fue mi intencion, puedes decirme lo que quieras, que deberias fijarte o algo por el estilo, ya sea de modo gorsero como a la mayoria de chicas con las que e chocado, pero tu no...

TS: Oye calmate, solo fue un accidente, nada mas ,no te preocupes... oye ¿cual es tu nombre?

¿? : oh , disculpa, que mal educado soy, mi nombre madame ( hace una reverencia ) , es Flash Sentry... a sus ordenes

TS: oh , valla , mucho gusto Flas Sentry, pues mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle

Ry: Twilight si quieres te dejamos con tu apuesto galan y ... ( la interumpe )

TS: en realidad lo acabo de conocer Ra... ( la interumpe )

Ry: no insistas cariño , hoy es tu dia , disfrutalo ( le guiña el ojo )

F: nos vemos Twilight...

FS: bueno creo que sera bueno que salgamos de aqui , al aire fresco, si en verdad queremos conocernos

TS: si tienes toda la razon..

Esa sin duda fue la mejor - noche - de - mi - vida ! es claro que los dos nos enamoramos al mismo tiempo, pues se notaba en sus ojos, y el me dijo lo mismo a mi que en mis ojos pudo ver que ... seria el dia que cambiaria nuestras vidas ; paso una semana desde el dia que nos conosimos, ya nos empezabamos a llevar mejor , mis amigas siempre me molestaban cada ves que me veian con el , al igual que otros compañeros de clase, pasaron dos meses y ya sentia esa rara sensacion al estar cada dia con el... me estaba enamorando , cada dia que pasaba, habia algo que crecia mucho mas y mas , y era, el amor...

paso un año y el me pidio que fuera su novia, que podia decirle? , ya era tiempo que dieramos el siguiente paso, nos conosiamos lo suficiente, como para ya andar de pareja, pues le dije que SI y me senti tan contenta el poder saber, que estariamos juntos por siempre...


	5. AVISO

hola queridos lectores, pues primeramente disculpen por la tardanza en la subida de capitulos , nada mas queria darles el aviso de que este mes no subire capitulos hasta nuevo aviso , la historia seguira no se preocupen , pues no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir , ya saben como son los estudios ... pero bueno agradeseria mucho su comprension asi que nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
